finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aletap Rumors
Aletap Rumors are additional information about the various equipment, i.e. weapons and armor, in Final Fantasy XII as told by a third party. More often than not, the rumors will provide the player with hints as to what materials are needed to have the subject of the rumor made at the bazaar. An Aletap Rumor is gained by defeating a set number of one kind of enemy, in the same manor as Sage Knowledge. Aletap Rumors are always signed with the name and profession of the third party telling the rumor. Ame-no-Murakumo Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Miriam Facer "There's and odd bird among the swordsmiths, so there is. He claims the worth of his blades is not in their keenness, but in the sharpness of the screams they cull from their victims. Inhuman, eh? He's the one what forged the Ame-no-Murakumo. Word is, he spends his days pulling up screamroot and listening to its cries. Told you he was odd." '''Narce, Templar' Black Cowl '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Zombie Warrior' There were some spies come into the barracks the other day, but they got away before we could nab 'em. They was wearin' black cowls just right, so as to not be seen. Don't get me wrong, I ain't praisin' 'em, but if you'd seen some o' them things they was wearin', made o' fine wool an' tyrant hide, you'd've been impressed too." 'Baro, Soldier' Broken Weapons '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Bug' "Metal of the highest grade is being traded as fast as it hits the market. Word has it that a certain war council's seen which way the winds blow, and is pouring all its efforts into gearing up for the coming conflict. What's more, it's begun buying up broken weapons from anyone who'll sell. I suppose even a notched blade is better than a handful of gil when the going gets rough. '''Sosi, Navigator' Dark Matter '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Nightwalker' "I've heard that the means for makin' dark matter can be found in a grimoire carried by some evil folk. They say that the recipe's been divided into two books, though, to prevent pryin' eyes from seein' it. And, harken to this: they say that if you were to stack them on top of one another and wrap them up together in a severed bat wing, the whole lot would fly off, recipe an' all! What I wonder is: how did someone come to find that out then, eh? Load of old codswallop!" '''Syami, Witch' Demon Shield '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Gespenst' "More equipment and weaponry draws its power from the darkness than you local armorer is like to admit. Of these, the '''demon shield' is one o' the best. Why, they even apply leamonde halcyons to aged turtle shells and destrier barding, these days. Makes you think twice about charging into battle against the forces of darkness. I mean, what if you're one of 'em?"'' Strout, Acolyte Diamond Sword Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Dragon Aevis "You know the diamond sword, right? Well, it's worth such a fortune that they have to wrap it in a bundle of feathers for sale so it don't scratch none. Of course, it's hard to imagine anything that would mar that blade. Why, if it did nick, I'd have to say it was a fake." '''Cerynute, Machinist' Elixir '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Gizamaluk' "Show me the alchemist who doesn't wish in his heart of hearts to know the secret behind making an elixir, and I'll show you a fraud! Of course, he might already know it... but it's taboo to reveal the ingredients. That's why they all toil in solitude, though their goal be the same. Now, I spied an alchemist hard at work the other day. Seemed to me he was working at making an elixir, so I watched him for a good long while. And he looked as if he was trying to catch something, so he did. If I didn't know any better, why, I'd say he was trying to pick souls out of the air... Not a very likely story, I know, but that's what it looked like, sure enough." '''Tyak, Master Chef' Empyreal Souls '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Dark Lord' "Not all souls are created equal, my friend. Hmm? No, I ain't no mission'ry tryin' to peddle me faith. Try listenin' with your ears, not your mouth. Accordin' to my information, and it's as good as its kind gets, the ones what top the list are called empyreal souls, see? It'd take a hero o' legend, or a first-class crook what's got himself a serious reputation to make that grade." '''Dolura-eh-Ro, Streetear' Flametongue '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Gargoyle' "When is a sword like a torch? When it's a flametongue! If I'd some lumber, and a malboro vine, and a little bit of fire stone, even I could make one. Well, I could have one made... provided I could find a good enough smithy, that is." Leut, Warrior Francisca Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Blood Gigas "There's this particular weapon, an axe, me and my boys are fond of. The francisca, she's called! Heard of her? Seems they make 'em up north, but only when pointed horns and malboro fruit are in healthy suppply at market. That's why we've been out hunting for 'em every spare moment we get." Baimo, Berserker Gemsteel Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Crusader "There is a metal, a rare metal called gemsteel found only in the hidden enclaves of warriors. The manner of its making is shrouded in mystery, but the finished product is traded commonly enough. Why, I should think that gemsteel would show up in the bazaar stalls sooner or later if enough raw materials found their way to market. I'm sure that one of them would turn out to be the secret ingredient!" '''Bardok, Thaumatergist' Gigas Equipment '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Pyrolisk' "Every adventurer dreams of one day collecting the Gigas series of equipment. Of course, these well-made items command an exorbitant price. That is why many seek to barter their way into ownership at the bazaar. That said, it's no easy task to collect the prime pelts and prime tanned hides you'd need in trade. Make it or buy it, either way you've got your work cut out for you." '''Lonlo, Green Mage' Golden Axe '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Killer Mantis' "Know what happens if you take entite lightning and direct the charge at electrum? I'll tell you: you get gold. Or something quite close, at least. Once, the stuff was used in all manner of weapons, for the look. These days, you'll find little other than the odd golden axe that still uses the stuff. So you see, all that glitters really isn't gold." Pantages, Alchemical Scholar Gungnir Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Forbidden "Have ye heard? Take a broken spear 'n' some mystletainn, an' wrap 'em in a Ketu board, right? Ye ken wha' happens? They burst inta fleem! Hard te believe, eh? Bot it's true! Why, tha's the very method fer makin' one o' them gungnir spears, so it is! Course, ye cannae jus' burn the wee thingies. Ye have te wait 'til she flares up on her oon! Tha's all important, tha' is. One look at the fruits o' ye labors an' ye'll agree 'twas weell worth the bother." '''Faren, Warrior' High Arcana '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Sprinter' "Souls and entites, though vague and lacking in substance, are nonetheless possessed of great power. No great surprise, for are they not the source of life's energy? Were these two essences to become one, you can imagine the result, I am sure. It is said that the high arcana is nothing less than the product of this union. And it is my belief that in these beings be may perceive the true form of the gods." '''Viruna, Missionary' Holy Mote '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Crystalbug' "Only those few who can instill holy strength in many jewels may wield the holy mote and its powerful rays of light. So it is told, and so had I heard... but nobody took it seriously. No one believed such a thing could exist, including me. Yet it seems it was true, after all. For I witnessed it with my own eyes." '''Kaqueza, Numerologist' Iron Sword '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Skull Defender' "Rumor has it that the island nations to the west lack the iron to make decent quality fishing good. Apparently, they use one grade of iron for the weapons they export, and a cheaper grade for the goods they use in their everyday lives. Seems to me, they could lower the quality of their iron swords and solve the problem, but I think they've too much pride for that." Tor'Na Moode, Swordsman Ivory Pole Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Fire Elemental "I heard from a friend about how you make the weapon known as the ivory pole. Now it's an expensive piece of kit, as I'm sure you know, but I bet you didn't know that blood-darkened bone is used to make it. Apparently, you take a bone and polish it for a full fortnight with a demon feather. From the look of the finished product, you'd never imagine what went into it, would you now?" '''Maksim the Bandit' Javelin '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Specter' "The markets are astir with the news that a great storm of some duration has made it impossibly for the lands by the Eastern Sea to fish. When the storm breaks, 'twill be a rush on the waters. No doubt why everyone and his cousin is looking to get their angling supplies in good order. If you've any horn or foul flesh to be sold for bait, now's the time! Why, they're selling for as much as it costs to buy an imported javelin or the like, I hear. There's never been a better time to sell!" Soma, Apprentice Swordsman Kagenui Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Ghast "Lean closer and I'll tell you summat you're not like to hear elsewhere... How to forge a kagenui! First, you stick a giant feather what's been filled with dark magicks through a chunk o' festering flesh! Listen! Give it a while, and the feather will turn black as darkest night. Then, you sharpen a blade with the feather, and that's that! 'Course, you may lack the skills... and a properly fitted-out workshop... in fact, you're prob'ly best off seeing what tradin' on the bazaar will get you." '''Ymato, Swordsmith' Magepower Shishak '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Ice Elemental' "Know you of the magepower shishak? 'Tis said it is a helm made to heighten the magickal powers of knights! Helpful when you spend long years training your body, and few years training your mind. I've heard they use chimera heads to give it the magicks it needs. Gives one cause to think the even the savage chimera's brighter than your average swordswinger." Floe, Seer of the Way Opal Ring Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Archaeosaur "They say the value of goods in lands to the far west are quite different from those here in Ivalice. Why, some things we consider rubbish are prized as treasures over there. Take frogspawn, for instance. Apparently, it trades at the same value as an opal ring if you go far enough west! Hard to imagine what sort of country that is over there, eh? I'd like to meet the lady who would wear frogspawn to a palace fete! Wait, on second though..." '''Nhira, Seer of the Sky' Pebbles '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Storm Elemental' "One o' my mates, he has this funny habit o' takin' the fine materials you might use for buildin' manses and the light and poundin' 'em into plain ol' pebbles with his bare hands! He's a famed pugilist, he is. Says that smashin' all that quality stone makes for great trainin', and gives him somethin' to take his frustrations out on. I dunno why he don't take 'em out in the ring, though. If you ask me, it's a shameful waste o' gil, as well as some half-decent stones!" '''Gusten, Merchant' Phoenix Down '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Twintania' "The undying phoenix is said to call back souls from the heavens, but to win the attention of such fabled bird, you must give up a feather as an offering. The best are the downy feathers of the tail... hence the term phoenix down, see? Mark well that not just any feather will do. Depending on quality and size, the blessing received varies greatly. Displeased? You get what you pay for." '''Kirrik, Pugilist' Platinum Gear '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Silver Lobo' "It is said that once, the son of a rich nobleman set out on a journey to prove his worth. His goal: to collect a piece of storm magicite, an insect husk, and a tanned giantskin. He thought it wise to deck himself with platinum gear, but its purchase cost him all his gil, and with no money left for traveling, his journey was canceled. If it were me, I'd sell the gear and get me something of real value." '''Gatolle, Dragoon' Poison Bomb '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Mandragora' "I was trying to make an herbal remedy, but I ended up making a bomb! Based on the ingredients I used, I'd say what I've got is something much like a poison bomb. Hmm? What did I use? Why, bomb ashes and a fire crystal. Believe me, you don't want to know what my remedy was for." '''Nadjo, Apothecary' Power Vest and Chakra Band '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Antares' "You wouldn't think you'd spy people wearing clothes made of quality pelts and tanned giantskin these days, would you? But hear this: were you to use a fire crystal to treat those materials, you could make clothing of surpassing quality! Indeed, that's how power vests and chakra bands are made. I only found this out recently myself, by the way, so I'm hardly an expert on the subject" '''Catosso, Ninja' Scathe Mote '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Gargoyle Baron' "'One truth known is the key to one hundred magicks, and the end to one thousand lives.' If you think you understand this ancient maxim, by all means, look deeper. Perhaps then you will gain the wisdom, if not the strength, required to wield the destructive power of the magickal shard known as the scathe mote... but I doubt it." '''Elias the Sage' Serpentarius '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Serpent' "Amongst the followers of the Light, it is believe that the Creator-god sent twelve apostles to us upon the great Working of the World... but I've heard there may have been a thirteenth, yes, another apostle! It's rumored that someone found an ancient tome, and that had record of an apostle who came among us in the form of a giant serpent. If this is true (and I see no reason to believe it isn't) then there should also be a gemstone, a great treasure bearing the mark of the snake! A gemstone... named Serpentarius!" '''Eldea, Summoner' Silent Shot '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Battery Mimic' "Witness the marksman! You'll find that the steadiest of arms and truest of aims belong to the most cautious, cowardly fellows of the bunch. These be they that use silent shot and like trickery to make sure that, when that one killing shot misses its mark, it draws no unfriendly attention. Just between you and me, I've found through plentiful study that this shod be made with magickal processes of a most special variety, requiring darkness trapped within a certain kind of scale! A scale!" Ffrimllad, Mage Stone Bolt Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Miriam Guardian "They say there is a point on the body which, struck just so, will stop a man cold in its tracks, unable to move. A skilled marksman could use a fine arrow, thin like a needle, to do this from a distance. That's where stone bolts come in handy. As I'm sure you know, they use bundles of needles to make 'em, so proper width and sharpness are guaranteed. Aim, of course, depends on your arm." Jimmik, Blue Mage Traveler's Vestments Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Zombie Mage "When we think of travelers, we think, perhaps, of people without ties to any place or thing... but this is not so! Take, for instance, clothing. The longer the journey one intends to make, the more important the clothes you must pack. Of the many choices available, traveler's vestments are held in highest esteem. Made of braid wool and tanned hides, purchase one of these, and you've bought yourself a lightweight garment that feels great against the skin, with little or no chafing!" '''Tongo, Morpher Apprentice' Water Bomb '''Gained by defeating monsters by the name of Water Elemental' "To hear tell of it, nothing packs quite the punch of the bombs made out in the lands to the far west. But how exactly does one go about fashioning something like a water bomb, an explosive which harnesses the power of water? I've collected a fine amount of materials, yet aught's missing and I'm lost as to what it might be. Truly, a challenge to warm the heart of this old artificer." '''Karimdt, Guild Artificer''' Category:Final Fantasy XII insight